


Снова в школу

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WInter [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив вытаскивает Солдата из федеральной тюрьмы и предлагает ему убежище. </p><p>Следующая мини-глава серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снова в школу

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, много говорят.

Из камеры Солдата выводили в наручниках и под усиленным конвоем, что вызывало адское неудовольствие Роджерса. Увы, делать было нечего — адвокаты Леншерра могли многое, но не всё, да и он сам понимал, что так будет лучше — не давать другу лишнюю возможность всё испортить. Пока Солдата вели по подземным коридорам — конвой, плюс пара агентов (Бартон и Романофф, которые не разговаривали с самого «захвата» Солдата) — Капитан немного сумбурно объяснял, что наручники снимут, когда они приедут на место, что по закону ему предъявить ничего не смогут, спасибо адвокатам его тестя, но, но... Солдат его едва слушал, воспринимал информацию, но особо на неё не реагировал. Единственной причиной, по которой он действительно был намерен быть «хорошим мальчиком» и идти на поводу у Роджерса, было даже не то, что теоретически этот парень когда-то был его лучшим другом, но то, что как-никак именно он запустил процесс, позволивший Солдату послать все к черту и «уйти в туман». Как он потом объяснял Дугу: «Ты в течение долгого времени — всего времени, что себя помнишь — ничего не чувствуешь. А в какой-то момент начинаешь чувствовать». Солдат не договорил, но это — способность чувствовать, живые ощущения — были для него чем-то крайне ценным.

Уже в машине — важном спецтранспорте — Роджерс снял с Солдата наручники. Тот, показывая свою лояльность, сидел молча, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел в одну точку, пока Роджерс объяснял ему, куда они едут: «Это, скажем так, что-то типа... я не знаю, интернат для особо одаренных детей, только не смейся... Там просто есть специалисты, которые могут нам помочь, ну и тебе там может быть легче...».

 

― Капитан, дальше на дороге что-то странное, ― неожиданно раздался голос с переднего сидения.

― Что именно? ― нахмурился Роджерс.

― Мне кажется, это перехват. Федералы или...

― К...Стив. Скажи им, чтоб остановились, ― неожиданно раздался голос Солдата. Слышавшие его в первый раз обычно вздрагивали, так привыкали к тому, что он молчал практически всё время.

― Но... Баки? ― Стивен ещё раньше настоял, чтоб они обращались друг к другу по старым именам, Солдат на это только пожал плечами. ― Чего ты хочешь?

― Скажи им, пусть остановят, ― сейчас Стив опасался в это верить, но Солдат явно беспокоился. Что бы там могло быть?..

Как только машина остановилась, Солдат выбрался и пошел вперед, двигаясь, как двигался бы на охоте. Стив пошел за ним. Солдат же, отойдя от машин, вымолвил:

― Работаешь как ребенок. Тебя засекли даже эти.

Почти сразу откуда-то сбоку материализовалась фигура, в которой Стив узнал ту болтливую занозу — напарника Солдата.

― Ну извини, как умею, так и брею. Но вообще ты прав. Я слишком привык, что крутой парень прикрывает мне задницу, ― как-то невесело усмехнулась «заноза». Солдат спросил, практически не меняя выражения:

― Почему так долго?

― Я пытался раньше, но они, похоже, уже поняли, что выпускать простых смертных на суперзольдатен — только переводить человечину. Вот и... в общем, мне немного выпустили кишки. Пока отращивал новые, пока чего... Узнал, что тебя типа собираются освобождать, решил воспользоваться случаем.

― Выпустили кишки? Покажи.

Парень покосился на Стива, но, повинуясь движению руки Солдата — мол, он «свой», не обращай внимания ― задрал майку вместе с бронёй и продемонстрировал уродливый огромный шрам на животе.

― Сердце не задело?

― Вроде нет.

Солдат помолчал, а потом выдал:

― Поехали со мной.

― Чего? Чувак, тебе опять мозги мыть начали?

― Роджерс обещал мне спокойную жизнь и лечение. И помощь с мозгами. Я ему верю. А тебе всё это тоже не помешает.

― Особенно последний пункт, ага... ― проворчал в ответ парень. Солдат спокойно отозвался:

― Будешь выебываться, вырублю и отволоку в машину.

― А своего бравого Капитана ЮЭсЭй спросить забыл?

Солдат повернулся к Роджерсу:

― Он мой напарник.

― Забирай, если нужен, ― устало махнул рукой Стив.

«Напарник» какое-то время зло смотрел на них обоих, а потом сообщил:

― Да пошли вы оба!..

И тут Солдат ударил. Коротко, почти без замаха, бионической рукой. Из-за раны реакции Дугласа были медленнее и более неуклюжими, чем обычно — так что почти сразу он оказался скручен в стальных объятиях напарника.

― Я предупреждал, — с каким-то сожалением сообщил Солдат, пережимая Дугласу шею, и, дождавшись, пока он отключится, аккуратно поднял на руки и понес к машине.

― Как невесту тащишь... ― проворчал Стив, идя следом.

― Закинул бы на плечо, как пещерную бабу, да не хочу ему лишний раз живот тревожить, ― спокойно отозвался Солдат.

***

Дуг пришел в себя, тут же вскочил на ноги и попытался оглядеться. Попытался ― потому что его несильно повело, пришлось вцепиться в медицинскую койку, на которую его кто-то уложил. Так, значит? Похоже, и правда палата: несколько холодильников с прозрачными дверцами, внутри ― ряды бутылочек и пузырьков, стойка сканера, диагностический монитор. Дуг подошёл к одному из шкафов, выдвинул ящик: одноразовые шприцы и вата. В другом ― картриджи для взятия образцов крови, инструменты и ещё какая-то нужная дребедень.

Дуг бросил шерстить шкафы и подошёл к двери: электронный замок, возможно ― папиллярный… Он провёл ладонью по пластине и дверь внезапно отъехала в сторону, обнаружив за собой уводящий неизвестно куда коридор, голый и совершенно безлюдный.

― Что, вот так просто? ― поднял бровь Дуглас, а потом шагнул за порог.

Мда. Что вправо, что влево ― один хрен, ни надписей, ни указателей, блуждай тут сорок лет пока не найдут… Дуг прислушался, постарался уловить движение воздуха, чтобы понять, куда же идти.

«Направо».

Ответ сам собой возник в голове, произнесённый тихим призрачным шёпотом. Дуглас замер, глубоко вдохнул, потом медленно выдохнул, концентрируясь. Всякой ерундой вроде воображаемых друзей и внутренних голосов он отродясь не страдал, оставалось только одно: Бакс слишком сильно его придушил и теперь от кислородного голодания начались глюки.

«Иди направо, Дуглас».

Дуг потряс головой, зашарил по карманам униформы: ну ведь был же где-то шприц с универсальным «коктейлем», как раз на такие случаи…

«Чарльз, вы повторяетесь. Ну ладно Логан: его пришла будить Джин ― а тут… Послушайте, молодой человек, если хотите выбраться, идите направо, откройте дверь, а там вам всё объяснят».

Это уже был второй голос, отчего-то женский и очень раздраженный.

«Эмма, дорогая моя, но вы же не станете отрицать, что этот юноша почти так же опасен как Логан. А в моём положении лучше перебдеть».

Дугласу начали надоедать голоса: ну вот ещё развлечение ― слушать, как в твоей голове ссорятся две слуховых галлюцинации! Поэтому он мысленно послал обоих очень далеко и очень непечатно и получил наконец тишину. «Ладно. Допустим, таким макаром со мной разговаривало моё бессознательное, сиречь, чутьё. Пойду вправо», ― решил он и зашагал по коридору.

В конце пути действительно обнаружилась дверь с таким же замком, как и в лазарете, за которой оказался обширный холл какого-то, по-видимому, старого дома: тёмное дерево, бронза, длинные лестницы, уходящие наверх. За окнами было светло, виднелся сад и ряд подстриженных кустов, огораживающих подъездную дорогу. Был день, вторая половина ― это Дуглас машинально определил по положению солнца, а место ― вероятно, это и есть та самая школа, куда везли Бакса.

«Сейчас каникулы, половина учеников разъехалась по домам».

Дуг закатил глаза: и снова здравствуйте! Вернулась одна из галлюцинаций ― та, что говорила женским голосом. Он ещё раз выругался ― на этот раз вслух ― и вышел из дома.

«Обойдите кусты, молодой человек, и идите на тренировочную площадку», ― голос галлюцинации был уже не раздражённым, а усталым, будто она сто раз на дню объясняла всяким дугласам как пройти туда-то и туда-то.

На площадке, которая представляла собой утоптанную поляну, было людно. А ещё там был Бакс в традиционных армейских штанах и майке и Капитан Америка, правда, в штатском. Оба тяжело дышали, были взмыленными как скаковые лошади и едва держались в каком-то подобии боевых стоек. Немного поодаль сгрудилась небольшая толпа подростков, у дерева Дуг заметил ту рыжую бабу, что повязала Бакса, а с противоположного конца площадки за всем этим безобразием хмуро следил ещё один оперативник, которого Дуглас знал как стрелка.

― Как девчонка… ― попытался рассмеяться Роджерс, уклоняясь от удара левой. ― Я говорю, ты бьёшь как девчонка, Баки!..

Зимний Солдат фыркнул, сдувая с носа упавшие волосы и попробовал провести захват, но Роджерс сумел вывернуться и сделать выпад ногой. Дальше начался какой-то героический паркур, состоявший из ударов ногами, прыжков и ещё уймы всяких обманных движений.

― Ну, давай, Барнс! ― рыжая оперативница у дерева явно болела за Бакса. ― Ты же можешь!

― Мочь-то он может, да кто б ему дал… ― буркнул стрелок, подходя к рыжей. ― Нат, мы тут надолго?

― Не знаю. Спроси у Фьюри, ― дёрнула она плечом и снова прикипела взглядом к дерущимся.

Подростки тоже разделились: одни, примерно треть, болели за Капитана, ещё треть отдала свои симпатии Баксу, остальные просто ждали, чем всё кончится.

Наконец поединщики угомонились и сошлись на ничье. Стив хлопнул Солдата по плечу, а потом заметил Дугласа. И Бакс тоже его заметил: подошёл, придирчиво оглядел с ног до головы.

― Швы не разошлись? ― спросил он. Дуг мотнул головой, но ничего не сказал.

― Пришлось тебя вырубить, а то ты бы натворил дел… спасатель.

― На себя погляди, душитель хренов… ― сварливо, но без особой злобы проворчал Дуглас. ― Ты нахрена мне сонную артерию пережал? Я теперь глюки слышу! Лучше бы по башке врезал, честное слово…

― Глюки? ― Солдат уставился на него, откровенно не понимая.

― Ну да. Баба какая-то и ещё один… Они мне ― иди, мол, направо, ну я пошёл, а тут ты с Роджерсом… ― пояснил Дуг.

― А, ― Солдат кивнул. ― Это не глюки, это местные. Вон, идут уже, сейчас всё расскажут… ― И Бакс указал рукой на дорожку, по которой шла высокая женщина, блондинка, а рядом с ней катил коляску инвалид ― пожилой дядька с бликующей на вечернем солнышке лысиной. Морда у дядьки была хитрая, блондинка же сразу и прочно стала у Дуга ассоциироваться со стервой.

«Не стерва, а педагог», ― хмыкнул в голове голос, впрочем, даже весело.

― Телепаты, ― Бакс поднял бровь. ― Оба. Помогают мне вспомнить.

Вот оно что… Дуглас, конечно, слышал о появлении мутантов, о том месте, где их обучают ― выходит, таинственная школа ― это оно и есть. База, которую два года назад штурмовали федералы, но обломали зубы. Что ж, посмотрим, что у них тут такого…

Дуглас пошёл к блондинке с лысым, на ходу опускаясь в лёгкий медитативный транс, но прежде, чем почувствовать, как мысли будто пузырьки с камня срываются и плывут вверх, услышал:

― Без глупостей, Дуг. Это свои, ― и не оборачиваясь показал Баксу кулак, костлявый и худой.

 


End file.
